


Late Night Tavern Fun

by frozentiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boobjob, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Facials, Gangbang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: Some of the young Shepherds decide to have some fun at a quiet tavern.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

It was late into the night and some of the young shepherds had already gone home for the evening but a few stayed behind and continued to drink and enjoy their companions company. Inigo, Owain, Gerome, Yarne and Severa sat around a table in a small dim lit tavern. They were the only ones left as the other patrons had gone home and the bartender had stepped out for a bit leaving them alone in the quiet tavern.

Severa like the others had quite a few drinks and was beginning to rub her legs together under the table as she often would get horny when drunk.

It did not help that the boy’s seeming to either forget or not care about Severa’s presence were talking about women they have had sex with, though Inigo clearly was far more experienced then the others.

“So I bent her over the railing and railed her from behind” Inigo casually explained his experience with a tavern wench

“Your ability to charm maidens is truly incredible!” laughed Owain

“What about you Severa, take any men from behind like that?” Inigo asked bluntly

“Idi-Idiot you can't just ask a girl that!” Severa yelled with a full blush

“Judging from that response the answer is probably no.” Gerome said as he sipped his cup

The others laughed as Severa continued to blush and hide her face behind her cup

Inigo smirked “Well would you be interested in trying it?”

Severa nearly dropped her drink “WH-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING IDIOT”

The other guys kept quiet and waited to see where Inigo was going with this.

“Come on all this alcohol and talking about sex has gotten me in the mood and by the way you are rubbing those legs together under the table i would assume you are too”

Severa felt like her face was on fire from blushing so much she hadn't realized she was making it that obvious.

Owain broke the silence “Yeah come on Sev it's only us here and we could all unwind a bit.”

She thought about the offer for a bit, while it was embarrassing to do it with her friends at the same time she could use the relief and she did trust them not to make it awkward and more than just a casual thing.

“I-i guess we can, but this is just for fun nothing more ok…” Severa quietly agreed to the offer.

All of the guys except Inigo seemed surprised she agreed to it. Inigo wasted no time in getting up and began taking off his pants.

Severa was shocked that they were just gonna jump straight into it. She still with a full blush got up bent over her chair and pulled down her black tights and panties exposing her butt and pussy to the boys. Any doubt they had quickly went out the window at the sight of her large round ass, creamy white skin and dripping shaved pussy.

The boys glared at her with hunger and lust but Inigo was getting the first round. Walking up behind her he began to feel up and squeeze her ass eliciting soft whines from Severa. Her skin was soft and smooth unlike any other girl Inigo had been with. Not being able to hold back his pent up need he started to rub his throbbing erection against her smooth pussy lips getting it nice and lubed up with her juices.

Severa cried out hotly as his large cock began to slip past her lips and plunge into her very ready and willing pussy. Inigo gasped at the tight warm and wet insides coiling around his cock, they both needed and wanted this badly so he grabbed her ass cheeks and began to pound his cock in and out of her slick hole.

With the full force of a long cock stretching her insides and her ass being squeezed Severa began to whine and moan loudly making her glad no one else but her trusted friends was around to hear her make such noises.

Inigo would quickly slam his cock balls deep in then slowly pull out until just the tip remained in her and repeated the process over and over. He slapped and squeezed her soft round ass which he learned turned her on quite a bit as with each slap or squeeze she would make a cute whine and her pussy would grip him like a vice.

The other boys all fished out their cocks and began to stroke as they watched Inigo's hips slam into Severa’s fat ass, they also got the pleasure of seeing her cunt being stuffed with cock and hear noises of lust from her that they never imagined she would make.

After a while Severa could feel Inigo’s cock throbbing against her pussy walls, she wanted to tell him not to cum inside but the rough pounding she was receiving made her just moan for more instead.

Not being able to hang on anymore Inigo groaned as he forced his cock hard and deep into her. Severa cried out as she felt his cock throb followed by a stream of warm cum filling her tight pussy. She clawed the back of the chair as she orgasmed hard shooting juices all over him.

The boys watched as Inigo slowly pulled out of her pussy with a wet sloosh followed by a steady stream of cum leaking from her used hole. The boys gathered around her and stroked themselves to completion while rubbing the cocks against he butt covering her pale ass in cum. 

The sight was something else, her pussy and ass dripping with cum but she wanted more and knew the others did too.

Yarne threw her back against the table knocking all the drinks off and quickly peeled off her top and bra exposing her large perky breast. 

Severa didn't have much time to react before Yarne buried his cock into her cunt as he lifted her legs over his shoulders and began to pound her in a mating press. Crying out as she was once again filled with cock, though she noted Yarne wasn't as big as Inigo it was still more than enough to make her lose completely to the lust.

Holding on tightly to her hips Yarne pounded into her pussy like a rabbit in heat, he was mesmerized by the sight of her boobs bouncing in tandem with his thrust.

Severa was moaning louder than before from the fierce pounding she was taking, she could feel his balls slapping against her ass from the rapid thrusting but she was caught off guard when Yarne began biting and licking her boobs as he continued his barrage.

Trying to fit as much of her soft breast in his mouth as he could Yarne sucked on her nipples desperately as he lost himself to rutting her pussy. After a few minutes of this her ass and pussy were red from the rough treatment and Yarne couldn't hold back anymore and he bit into her soft boobs making her yelp as he unloaded spurt after spurt of warm cum in her not stopping his thrusting while doing so.  
After he was done Severa was a panting mess as he withdrew his cock from her pussy leaving more cum to spill out onto the table.

The boys gave her a bit to catch her breath and come down from another orgasm, once she was ready she got on the floor and took Owain’s cock between her soft breast and began to give him a boobjob. Owain couldn't hold back a moan as his cock was buried in her soft flesh. Her tits covered his whole cock leaving only the tip poking out with each thrust.

Not wanting to be left out Gerome turned her head and began to rub his cock against her soft lips smearing pre cum over her mouth. While Inigo beat them all in length Gerome beat them all in width. Severa gave gentle licks and kisses to the head of his cock and was rewarded with groans from the normally silent man.

She gave his cock a long slow lick from base to tip before then showering it in wet kisses making it nice and covered with her saliva. Once satisfied with her work she took him into her mouth and began licking and sucking on the hard cock like it was the tastiest thing in the world.

While Gerome enjoyed her warm mouth and tongue Owain was enjoying the warm space in between her boobs. The drool from her blowjob would fall and leak down between her breast making it easier for him to fuck he pillow like tits.

Owain came first with a loud groan as the tip of his cock poked from her boobs and began to spurt out cum onto her soft white skin. 

Gerome followed close behind as Severa opened her mouth and licked his throbbing cock head as he shot lines of cum onto her tongue and face making her moan with each shot.

Severa made a show of licking their cum off her face and boobs before then giving each of their cocks a thorough bath with her mouth and tongue until they were clean.

As she was finishing Cleaning Owain’s cock with her tongue the bartender had come back shocked and furious at the mess, drinks were spilled all over combined with cum covering the floor and table.

He screamed at the young adults and kicked them out telling them never to come back. Once they were all outside they laughed it off and went to the back alley to continue their game.

Severa was completely naked with all her clothes discarded to the side, she was on all fours on a barrel in the dark alley behind the tavern.

Owain was currently fucking her doggy style not waiting a second after Inigo had finished fucking her. 

He was holding onto her hips as thrusted as fast and hard as he could in the whining girl below him. With each thrust forward she slammed her hips back to meet his making the experience more enjoyable for both as they fucked like animals.

After a few minutes Severa came and squeezed his cock milking a load of his cum straight into her womb. Both cried out as they came together.

Once finished Owain pulled his cock out just for it to be replaced by Gerome’s and he continued the rough pace that had been set instantly. 

Not wanting to feel left out Yarne put his cock in front of her face to which she licked and lapped at it before deep throating him. Not being able to hold back his animal instincts Yarne began to trust away at her warm mouth giving her a rough face fuck as drool and pre cum spilled onto the barrel below.

Meanwhile Inigo and Owain each had their cocks stroked by her unoccupied hands. Severa’s hands were soft and smooth making the handjob extremely enjoyable for the young men.

Severa moaned like a bitch in heat as Gerome slammed balls deep into her and unloaded another batch of cum into her pussy. Inigo and Owain groaned as they shot their cum all over her back and hair covering the girl head to toe in sperm. Yarne too was close so Severa opened her mouth and let his cock sit on her tongue as she massaged the throbbing cock. The young Taguel watched as her tongue lathered his cock in spit as his cum shot onto it leaving her tongue covered in the white substance with which she drank up happily.

To end the night off each boy got their cock cleaned by her amazing tongue skills, though it was so good they just ended up cumming again making it an endless task for them to enjoy the night too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part focuses on the older Shepards this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if i will do more or how many chapters ill make for this story as i don't know how much i can stretch this concept but we will see. Anyways hope you enjoy and please leave feedback so i can improve thanks!

Robin decided to take two of his closest friends Chrom and Gaius to a local tavern to drink and unwind for a night. Chrom had paid the Tavern owner a handsome sum to give them the place all to themselves for the night for some privacy which he was rarely ever afforded as exalt.

On the way to the tavern the boys ran into two of their fellow shepherds Olivia and Cordelia and decided to invite them, the girls happily agreed and tagged along.

Once at the tavern the owner gave the keys to Chrom then went home for the evening. Turning around, Chrom found that his friends had already gone and went inside as Gaius had lockpick the door open.

The girls sat at a table in the center of the small establishment while Gaius and Robin looted the bar. As Chrom sat down Gaius and Robin came over arms full of bottles of various alcoholic beverages.

“Don't worry me and Bubbles scored some big loot!” Gaius cheered as he and Robin put down the drinks.

Everyone noticed pretty quickly that while Robin had gotten the standard bar drinks you would expect Gaius had come back with lots of weird sugar filled drinks.

It didn't take long before they all started popping bottles and drinking as they had friendly conversation amongst each other. They all enjoyed being able to unwind for a bit as not the famed shepherds but as a couple of friends enjoying eachothers company.

The night went on as they slowly got more and more tipsy from the booze. The shepherds seemed to change drastically when intoxicated.

Chrom went from his normal serious noble self to more relaxed and laid back, not caring or worrying about the future and just living in the moment.

Cordelia seemed to mellow out quite a bit too when drunk to the point where she could freely talk to Chrom without overthinking or stammering over her words.

Olivia still would retain her shy personality but would be more open and friendly with those she trusted.  


Robin went from his calculated self to a care free drunk trying to have fun, which is where Gaius comes in. Both Robin and Gaius when drunk together became party animals, becoming a loud rambunctious duo egging one another on. Both of them resorted to singing loudly while chugging down drink after drink while the others laughed at the rare sight of Robin.

In his drunken state Gaius casually asked Robin when the last time he got laid was, either forgetting or not caring about the presence of the two girls.

Blushing red Robin stuttered out something quietly.

“What's that Bubble’s? *hic- i couldn't hear what you said…” Gaius asked his friend.

Robin looked over at the girls and saw that they too seemed interested in the answer for some reason.

“I don't remember…” He shyly said again a bit louder this time.

“Jeez been that long huh Bubble’s that sucks” Gaius said as he leaned back in his chair taking another swig.

Robin spoke again “No i mean as in i haven't since i lost my memories so i don't know if i ever have done that…”

Hearing this made Gaius fall back in his chair slamming to the ground. The others looked at Robin sympathetically.

Chrom coughed before breaking the silence “Its ok Robin i’m sure you will get your memories back one day.”

They all sat in silence as Gaius got off the floor and sat back down.

“It's fine i dont wanna ruin the mood, let's go back to drinking and having fun.” Robin said with a genuine smile on his face.

In that moment Gaius had an idea, normally when a thought like this came to him he would keep it to himself but being a few bottles in he said the thought out loud without a care wearing a smirk.

“Well Bubble’s we do have two beautys here with us~”  
Everyone sat in silence for a moment processing what he had just implied.

Chrom was the first to say anything “GAIUS YOU CAN'T JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF TWO LADIES” he said in a panic.

Olivia had her head down blushing while Cordelia seemed to be quite calm about the situation.

“Truth be told i’m not against the idea…” the pegasus knight said.

It had been awhile since Cordelia had been with a man and her crush on Chrom aside both Robin and Gaius were quite the catch. Plus she was a little drunk and horny.

Chrom and Robin sat with shocked expressions as Gaius looked over at the shy dancer and asked “sooooo Babe what do you say it would be fun doncha think?”

Olivia thought about it for a moment, she couldn't deny that she found all three of the men in her company good looking but at the same time she felt insecure about doing something like that in front of others.

While Olivia stayed quiet thinking Cordelia stood up and began removing her clothes.

The boys were silently staring as the perfect knight slowly bared herself to them.

Cordelia had pale smooth skin with long legs, wide hips and a large butt from her years riding. Her smooth flat stomach lead to two small but perky breasts. The pale skin contrasted beautifully with her long red hair that went down to her butt framing her body perfectly.

Walking over she took Robin by the hand and led him over to a booth in the back of the tavern.

Having seen that display Olivia felt a surge of confidence and stood up beginning to also remove her outfit.

Chrom and Gaius were practically drooling at the sight of the shy dancers erotic body.

Olivia had white creamy skin with wide hips and a butt that while large wasn't as firm from training like Cordelia. But where she had the knight beat was with her large breast that any man would love to get lost in between.

Getting on her knees in front of the two men she slowly dug out their cocks. Olivia blushed heavily at the sight of them, Chrom was very thick whereas Gaius was very long.

The boys groaned as the dancer began stroking the very hard cocks before her. The lewd thought of tasting them popped in her head but her nerves kept the girl from acting on it. That was until she saw a white liquid forming on the tip of Chrom’s cock, her instincts took over from there as she stuck her small pink tongue out and lapped at his tip. Chrom moaned out as his cock was treated to soft licks.

Feeling a little left out Gaius gently grabbed her ponytail and directed her to his cock. Olivia began kissing the side of his penis while using her tongue to massage the underside making the thief moan out as well.

While she gave one cock attention with her mouth she would use her spit as lube to stroke the other. This went on for a bit, feeling more comfortable Olivia took Chrom’s cock into her mouth and took him as deep in her throat as she could before pulling off the cock leaving a spit trail behind to then do the same for Gaius.

Both men groaned and enjoyed the affections she gave their cocks. Olivia made them stand up and get close as she pulled both cocks close to her face and licked and sucked them to completion. The boys moaned as they came while having their cocks licked and slurped on covering the dancers face, hair and tongue in lines of white thick cum.

Laying back into the booth seat Robin gasped as Cordelia dragged her warm tongue from base to the tip of his cock before then kissing lightly and repeating, this went on for a while and Robin’s head felt dizzy about the whole situation. There he was getting a blow job from the famed knight Cordelia while he could see his friends receive the same treatment from the equally famed dancer Olivia.

He decided to not think about it too much and to just enjoy the amazing tongue work Cordelia was doing. Robin didn't have much experience in this field (at least that he could remember) but he could still tell Cordelia had some serious skill at this. She was hitting every nerve dragging out each lick and kiss for maximum pleasure. After a few minutes of warming up she took his cock past her lips and gave it a hard suck drawing out a moan from the tactician. She bobbed her head up and down his long thick cock slowly, giving it hard sucks and licks as she did so.

Cordelia took him all the way into her throat almost choking on the thick meat before pulling back lips sealed on it, licking the underside of it on her way up. Once at the tip she sucked and kissed the head sloppily while using her tongue to clean all his precum. 

She felt him starting to throb more and more until he warned of his impending orgasm. Pulling back to the tip she looked him in the eyes as she sucked hard whilst swirling her tongue around the head of the throbbing cock. Robin moaned as he came hard shooting spurt after spurt of cum. Cordelia purred as her tongue was drenched in thick warm cum which she happily drank.

After having the appetizer Cordelia now wanted the main course. Standing up she sat on the booth table opening her legs wide and using her fingers to spread her tight pink pussy that had a trimmed red bush above it.

Robin wasted no time getting between her legs, sliding his cock into her warm insides. He had to go slowly as she was insanely tight. Each inch he got inside her caused both to moan out in pleasure.

Once he had bottomed out in her rubbing his cock against her womb the two shared a messy kiss as Robin slowly withdrew his cock, once nearly out he slammed back into her making Cordelia scream into his mouth.

Starting a steady rhythm Robin pounded into her cunt over and over, opting for a slow but hard pace. Cordelia had her head in the crook of his neck kissing him and moaning with each thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began lightly clawing his back making it clear to him how much she was enjoying herself.

Robin could feel her warm and slippery walls coiling around him pulling him deeper and squeezing more and more. Cordelia could feel his hard thick cock spreading her tight pussy to an almost painful level but it felt so good that any pain that did come was overshadowed. This was especially so when with each thrust his tip would prod at her womb entrance making her squeal in delight.

Cordelia grabbed Robin by the face and showered him in kisses as she orgasmed milking his cock for dear life. Robin for his part couldn't stop himself from joining her with the way his cock was being massaged and with her legs firmly around his waist not letting him move he had no choice but to finish inside her.

The two shepherds moaned as they kissed and Robin’s cock poured an endless amount of sperm into her womb drowning her uterus in the white liquid. Cordelia was sure he had just impregnated her, not that either of them minded her baring his child at this point. 

Olivia was laid out on a table, legs spread as Gaius pounded the small pink pussy of the dancer causing her large boobs to bounce wildly which Chrom squeezed and played with while slamming his cock balls deep repeatedly into her throat.

Gaius figured Olivia probably didn't have much experience and with how tight and wet her pussy was he was sure of it now. As he thrusted into her he squeezed her thick thighs and hips fully immersing himself into fucking her throughly.

Chrom’s cock was also enjoying a tight hole. This one being her throat as he slammed balls deep again and again into her, giving the dancer a rough face fuck as she choked on his cock covering it in spit.

The shy dancer was overwhelmed as she was filled with cock from both ends. She could feel Gaius’s balls slapping against her ass while Chrom’s did the same to her face. Olivia was a mess, her face was covered in spit and pre while her pussy was soaked and dripping onto the table with each thrust. 

She normally was shy and reserved but in this moment she felt comfortable, she trusted the boys and enjoyed their cocks very much. So much so that after a few minutes she Orgasmed hard making both holes squeeze the guys cocks forcing them to climax. Olivia’s muffled screams were accompanied by Chrom and Gaius yelling to the ceiling as they came.

Gaius filled her pussy with his cream to the point where it was pouring out of her while he was still inside. Chrom gave her a few shots of warm cum straight down her throat which she couldn't swallow all of leaving the rest to leak down her already messy face.

After an hour of sex the girl’s excused themselfs to the bathroom to clean up a bit. When they came back they told the boys that they would be swapping places for a bit which the guys happily agreed to.

Robin and Olivia went to a dark corner in the tavern where boxes of drinks were stored. Pushing the naked dancer onto the boxes Robin grabbed her hips and shoved his cock inside making Olivia moan loudly. Giving her soft butt a good squeeze Robin then slapped it and began to fuck the dancer doggy style.

Slamming his hips into her round ass repeatedly Robin felt her slimy insides smothering his cock. He made sure to memorize each inch of her pussy each bump and every noise she made when he found a good spot. 

Olivia cried out in lust with her tongue out drooling onto the boxes enjoying a thick cock filling her cunt to capacity. She started to slam her hips back to meet his thrust setting a quick and rough rhythm as they fucked like dogs in heat.

Robin gritted his teeth groaning as he gave a few more deep hard thrust into the dancer before pulling out and spinning her around.

Olivia wrapped her breast around his cock as he fucked the soft pillow like tits. His cock head was throbbing each time it poked between her boobs so she gave it a lick which set him off immediately. As Olivia was licking his cock cum started blasting out the tip covering her face in his spunk while never stopping her licks. Each swipe of her tongue on his cock head was rewarded with a spurt of cum.

Cordelia was lifted up by Chrom as she wrapped her legs and arms around him to support herself. Chrom used this situation to play with her lovely ass, giving it firm squeezes. Gaius suggested they both try fucking her pussy at the same time. Chrom was unsure until Cordelia said she would love to try it.

Both boys cocks rubbed against her red puffy pussy lubbing up a bit before they tried going in. Once Cordelia nodded and gave them the go ahead, both guys tried pushing their cocks into her snug hole. Cordelia was tight so it took some effort from the guys with the help of her pushing down they finally fit both cocks in.

Letting out a rough gasp Cordelia began to shiver, this was incredible. Sure it was a little painful but the feeling of two cocks filling her cunt was making her feel things she had never felt before now.

The guys waited until she adjusted before starting to thrust up into her in tandem. It was a little weird sharing the same hole but feeling her warm pussy desperately squeezing them was too good. They both had their cocks side by side so as not to rub on each other which was really spreading her cunt to the limit.  


As they started to fuck her Cordelia lost her breath each time they pushed in, gasping and moaning hotly into Chrom’s shoulder. Her pussy was being filled and her womb was being poked by two hungry cocks.

After a few minutes of her adjusting she started to bounce on their cocks letting them go deeper and adding to the pleasure for all of them. Cordelia felt both cocks starting to throb and began begging and whining for them to cum in her as she slammed down on the cocks harder and faster. 

The boys each bit into her shoulders and groaned as they came. She got to feel not one but two throbbing cocks fire off into her pussy filling her cunt with warm cream which the overstuff hole began to leak out onto the cocks and floor below.

After countless hours of sex the bar had a stench of sweat and cum, Ending the night Chrom was laying down on the floor as his cock was licked and sucked on by both Olivia and Cordelia. Behind each of the girls was a man hammering away at their pussys, Robin taking Cordelia and Gaius taking Olivia.

Chrom got to enjoy the feeling of two warm tongues and mouths lathering his cock in affection. It added to the pleasure when the girls would moan on his cock from the rough pounding their cunts were taking. Each of the girls were sucking on one side of his cock as he began to throb. The lady's each took one half of the tip in their mouths and sucked and licked gently while the exalt came. Both girls never stopped sucking the throbbing meat as their faces were showered in thick cum.

The display before them was too much for the boys fucking the girls as they both shoved as deep as possible in the tight holes and unloaded their cum, ensuring they both knocked up a girl that night.

Afterwards the girls laid on the floor licking the cum off each other's faces while kissing as thick globs of cum poured from their used pussys.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed please leave feedback so i can improve!


End file.
